Fairy Tail 13 reasons why?
by NatalieJade-chan
Summary: 13 reasons why fairy tail


Hey, Its Lucy Heartfilia. Don't adjust...whatever device your hearing this On, its me live and in stereo, no engagements,no encore, and. this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack, settle in.. because I'm about to tell you the story of my life.

Natsu slammed his locker door shut.  
He turned around and saw Lucy talking to some other girls. Some students walked by and she faded away. He turned to her old locker where it was decorated in bright pink notes and paper flowers.  
Natsu approached the poster and looked at the picture of a smiling Lucy. Her hair was in two long pigtails she had that beautiful smile. Those people who wrote the notes are all hypocrites. All of them.  
Natsu thought.  
All of the sudden Loke's voice snapped Natsu out of his thoughts. "You looking for something?" Natsu started to shake his head then gave a slight glare at Loke. "Do you even know my name dude?" Loke made a "tch" sound and rolled his eyes.  
" 'Course I do, Natsu." Natsu Kept giving Loke a weird glare. Makarov clapped his hands . "loke! Natsu! Get to class." Loke spoke"I don't give a shit what she says Natsu. Your not innocent." He was speechless. "Natsu!" makorav yelled. Natsu hurried up to class.

Natsu was listening to .  
"Let's talk about the signs-"  
Suddenly Kagura spoke up. "Can we stop!? I know, its sad! But how can we get over it if we keep getting reminded of it all the time?"  
Yukino sighed "were never over it Kagura. Which IS why-"  
Natsu wasn't listening anymore he was thinking of the day after...that Night.. Natsu was getting ready to leave class and was looking at Lucy's new hair.  
(Media) She seemed to be wearing very baggy clothes for some reason.  
Natsu decided to comment on Lucy's hair. "Hey uh I like it.. the hair I mean. The truth is I don't like change- I know this makes me sound wishy-washy but this change is pretty cool." Lucy gave Natsu a small smile. "Thanks Natsu." Natsu nodded.

"NATSU!"  
Natsu looked up at Carla and wished he could go back. "I'm with ya sir! Uh mam!" Everyone giggled at Natsu.  
Natsu sighed.  
He looked at the doorway and saw Lucy's parents walk by.

Layla and Jude heartfilia walked the halls following Makarov talking other crap. he pointed out the notes. "Students did that." Layla nodded.  
Makarov read a combination for the locker. "You'd think there would be a master key." Jude said quite impatiently.  
Makorav opened the locker "one their was."  
Inside the locker was a few textbooks and journals and a single photo of Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was smiling happy and Natsu was awkwardly waving with a small smile.  
Layla pulled the picture down not even glancing at the other person and put it in her purse.  
She looked around for anything besides books. "Why are their no stickers?" Makorov shook his head. "Lucy should have stickers." Jude nodded and agreed

Immediately after the bell rang Natsu Was ready to go outside. Jude saw Natau and as soon as they locked eye contact Natsu ran into the bathrooms. He walked in and spotted freed. "Oh, hey Natsu. " Natsu gave him a strange look. "Uh, hey freed"  
He kept taking pictures then looked at me with an annoyed look. "What!?" Natsu walked into the bathroom stall and sighed.  
That's when Zeref dragon burst into the bathroom. "No mom you absolutely don't need to come Home! It was just a stupid email- hold on! " he glared at freed "what the fuck you think your doing?"  
Freed adjusted himself. "Yearbook...stuff."  
Zeref in his usually scary voice told him to get out which freed did in a hurry.  
"Hey Im sorry... Yeah.. yeah I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"Everything is fine here. Just stay their in aspen. Yes momma. I'm sure, 100%"  
He continued "just put Papa on the phone."

After a while Zeref left. Natsu walked as fast as he could outside.  
Not wanting to cause trouble.  
As soon as he did Erza called out.  
"Natsu!" She bear hugged him tightly "how are you doing?" She asked in her calm but sweet voice  
"You have been on my mind."  
Natsu adjusted his bag and progressed what happened. "Uh Hey Erza... and I have?"  
Erza scratched her arm nervously "I just feel like...We all s Gould be their for each other, just dossent make sense." Natsu sighed heavily "alot of things don't make sense Erza." Erza nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. Erza waved goodbye as Natsu started walking having to wait for the excruciating ride with mom. But Natsu was saved when one of his only friends that was alive drove up in his blue mustang. "Ey Natsu. Need a ride?"  
Natsu nodded thankfully and got in the car. "No bike Today, Natsu?" Gray asked Natsu who nodded "Mom wanted to pick me up. And you know... talk about things." Gray nodded understandingly. "Come on lets go."

 _ **Hi! This more of an experimental fanfiction! I'll continue it in due time**_


End file.
